The LEGO Zootopia Story
by Bmanlegoboy
Summary: *This story contains spoilers for The LEGO Movie 2* A year after the events of The LEGO Movie 2, Emmet is happy living with his girlfriend, Lucy. But when a mysterious rift opens and seperates them from each other, Emmet must put his abilities to the test to help the two best police officers in this strange new world of animals, and find his true love... without master building.
1. Chapter 1 - A World Without Bricks

Syspocalypstar. A place of wonder, color, imagination and friendship. Once two separate worlds that fought against one another, but now lived in perfect harmony. It had been nearly a year since Armamageddon had almost completely destroyed both worlds. But luckily, the citizens of Apocalypseburg and the Systar System learned that all their fighting was pointless and had created a new place to laugh, learn and create.

In this world of bricks, Emmet, a former construction worker now turned Master Builder, was walking through the streets bringing home some groceries, and a hot cup of coffee for his girlfriend. Emmet was wearing his usual orange vest, as well as some headphones, still listening to his favorite song.

"Everything is Awesome. Everything is cool where were part of a team. Everything is Awesoooooome, when we're living out a dream. Haha! This song will never get old!" the little plastic figurine said as he made his way back to his house.

Upon entering the house, Emmet placed the groceries in the fridge and asked if anyone was home.

"Lucy? You home? I got you some coffee. Your favorite, too!"

"Coming, babe!" Lucy called as he heard her walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

Lucy was a master builder who had been taught by Vitruvius many years ago when Lord Business was trying to use a powerful weapon called the Kragle to glue everything in the world together. She wore a black hoodie with some spray paint on the side, black pants, and had light blue and pink hair. Emmet always had a smile on whenever he'd see her beautiful face.

"Here ya go! One black coffee for you, and one with just a touch of cream and twenty five sugars for me," Emmet smiled handing her the plastic cup.

But she shoved the cup and aside and instead planted a kiss on his little yellow cheek. Emmet blushed as she pulled away and took the coffee.

"You're cute when you blush," she complimented.

Emmet just blushed even more and laughed as he looked to floor in embarrassment.

"Well, I've gotta go. Benny said he needed help repairing his spaceship or something along those lines," Lucy said as she headed for the front door of their house.

"Lucy, wait," Emmet called out.

She turned around to face him, wondering what he needed.

"What's up, babe?"

Emmet moved over to the couch asking her to sit with him for a minute. Lucy sat next to him on the blue couch in their living room adjacent to the kitchen and the front door.

"Lucy, you and I have been seeing each other for almost 6 years now, and living together for almost 1 of those 6. We obviously have feelings for one another that I cannot see going away ever. And I always enjoy being in your company," Emmet said holding Lucy's claw hands in his. "I love you, Lucy. And I will never stop loving you. From the moment I saw you in that construction site, I knew you were the one for me. And that's why I feel now is the perfect time for me to ask you this question," Emmet finished.

Lucy started to get nervous as Emmet knelt down on one knee and reached behind his back.

"Lucy, will you make me your special bestest partner, and marry me?" Emmet asked with wide eyes as he brought out an engagement ring and held it in front of her, clasped in his yellow claw hands.

Lucy was speechless at the ring being held by her boyfriend and the question he just asked her.

"Emmet... where... where did you get that ring!?"

"I... went to the jewelry store downtown the other day and bought it with my life savings," Emmet spoke with a shy look on his face. "So... will you marry me, Lucy?"

"Emmet... I... I..." Lucy was suddenly interrupted as a loud noise suddenly erupted from the backyard. It was so loud it shook the house. Emmet jumped, almost dropping the ring.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know. But we're about to find out," Lucy said with determination in her voice as she got up from the couch and walked toward the rear of the house.

Emmet just stayed in the same position he was in, but with his hand holding the ring hanging by his side.

"Way to kill the mood," he pouted.

He got up and quickly ran to catch up to her. As they reached the back door, they felt a breeze. But it wasn't coming from outside, and it wasn't the air conditioning in their house. Emmet and Lucy looked at each other with nervousness in their solid black eyes. She opened the door and was suddenly sucked through the doorway into a blue and white colored hole. Upon them disappearing through the hole, it suddenly disappeared as the back door to their house closed ever so slowly.

Emmet and Lucy screamed as they traveled down this path to an unknown location. Neither of them knew what was going on. As flashes of blue and white lights flashed by their faces, Emmet finally called out: "Lucy's what's going on!?" he called.

"I don't know! I think this is some sort of dimensional rift," Lucy hypothesized.

"Well where is this thing taking us?" Emmet nervously asked.

"I don't know. But I think we're going to find out in a sec," her voiced echoed through the seemingly endless hole.

Emmet held out his hand to hers as a bright light finally appeared at the end of the rift. The two screamed and shut their eyes as they were engulfed by the white glow.

Emmet blinked his eyes a few times, seeing upward at a clear blue sky and what looked like very tall buildings. Emmet sat up straight as he held his hand to his head, feeling a little bit of a headache from landing on the ground. He appeared to be in an alleyway of some kind. He suddenly remembered Lucy was with him and worried if she was alright from the fall.

"Lucy? You ok?"

But there was no response from her.

"Lucy? Lucy!? Lucy where are you!?" Emmet called out.

Then, he suddenly noticed something very strange. Something that made him realize he wasn't in Sysparkcalypstar anymore. He then looked down at the ground and placed his hand on it.

"What in the world? Why is- why is the ground or anything here not made of bricks? Where am I? What is this place?" Emmet said as he twirled around.

He then noticed a gigantic dumpster close to him with a few soda cans close by.

"And why is everything so... big?"

This place, it reminded him of the place where he saw the Man upstairs. The only difference there was that he couldn't move. But here, he could. He suddenly saw an opening to this alleyway and caught sight of what looked like more buildings. Emmet ran until he stopped in his tracks at the edge of the alley to look up. He could see gigantic skyscrapers reaching higher than any skyscraper that he and his fellow construction workers assembled in Bricksburg before he became a master builder. He looked at his surroundings at ground level, noticing giant cars parked on the side of the road. A few of them had some strange designs that Emmet never saw before. There were also some miniature ones that looked to be about his height to drive. There was also a large grass field with a fence surrounding it behind said cars. But on top of all of these, Emmet noticed there was no one in sight. He didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Perhaps there's someone here who could help me," Emmet whispered just in case anyone was listening.

He slowly walked out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk to cross the road. He looked to his right, then his left and then his right again to make sure no cars were coming. The road was clear, and Emmet hopped down from the sidewalk and began to cross the road.

A few blocks away, a police car was making its way through the street. It had red and blue sirens on top, as well as black and white stripes on either side. In the front seats sat two officers. A fox and a bunny. The fox was Officer Nick Wilde, the first fox on the force, who was the one driving the cruiser. In the passenger seat was his partner, Officer Judy Hopps, the first bunny on the force. The two were trying to make a conversation while they patrolled around the city as their boss instructed them to.

"When the Chief said that we had to patrol the city, I was not expecting it to be this quiet," Nick said looking through the front window and then to his left.

"Patrolling doesn't mean you'll find a criminal every time, slick," she informed the vulpine.

"I know, Carrots. But when I joined the ZPD, I thought you and I were going to get more big cases for solving the Night Howler case," Nick complained.

"You just got to take what you get. Don't fret Nick, I'm sure we'll find something interesting today," Judy said while trying to cheer him up.

"I hope so. I don't want to be cooped up in this cruiser all day. As much as I like sitting on comfy seats and driving around to see the sights, I need to get some exercise to keep my body in shape," Nick said while placing one of his paws on his belly and rubbing it.

Judy rolled her eyes and giggled at her partner. As Nick turned the corner, he tried to start a conversation with the bunny so it wouldn't get awkward for them. As Judy listened to him talk, something caught her eye. She squinted at a tiny object moving across the road. Her eyes widened as she screamed: "NICK, HIT THE BRAKES!"

Nick jumped when she screamed and did as he was instructed.

Emmet suddenly heard something to his left. Seeing a car coming right for him, he screamed in fear, thinking he could be crushed at any second.

"THIS IS THE END!" Emmet screamed as he shut his eyes tight and brought his hands up to protect his head in case he did manage to survive.

The car suddenly stopped right in front of him as Emmet still thought he was going to die.

"Jeez, Carrots! What the heck was that for!?" Nick screamed at Judy.

"I saw something crossing the road. It looked like a mouse," Judy panted as she tried to remember what the tiny figure looked like.

Nick's eyes widened, thinking he had crushed the life form that Judy said she saw.

"Oh no no no no no no no no no no! Please no!" Nick worried as he and Judy unbuckled their seats and grabbed the door handles.

Emmet, still thinking he was going to be crushed, opened one of his eyes as he realized the car had stopped just mere inches from his face. He then heard what sounded like not one, but two car doors opening, followed by a few footsteps to both his left and right. Suddenly, he heard a female voice call out to him.

"Hello?" said the voice.

Emmet tensed as he turned his head toward the direction the voice came from and caught sight of a large rabbit standing over him.

"Are you okay little guy?" the rabbit asked.

Emmet's eyes widened as he screamed, taking off running in the opposite direction, only to run into something soft and furry. Falling backward, he looked up to see a shadowy figure blocking the sun, and saw that it was a fox. Emmet screamed again as the fox was nearly double the size of the bunny he had just seen.

"Whoah whoah whoah, what up with the screaming?" the fox spoke to the little man just in front of his dark brown foot.

"Please don't hurt me!" Emmet pleaded as he did his best to curl up into a ball and lay on his side.

"We're not going to hurt you," the rabbit spoke trying to calm him down.

"That's what they all say," Emmet cried.

"Sir, we promise. We're not going to hurt you. We're officers. Please calm down," the red fox assured the scared little man.

Emmet looked up to the fox and noticed that was wearing a police uniform and badge on his chest. Still shaking and breathing heavily, Emmet slowly uncurled himself and stood up on his feet as the rabbit officer spoke again.

"Sorry that we almost ran you over. My partner wasn't keeping his eyes on the road," the rabbit scolded the fox.

The canine made an unimpressed face at the rabbit as he knelt down and extended his paw out.

"Need some help, son?" the fox said with a soft voice.

Emmet looked at his paw and then slowly crawled his way into his paw and sat on top of one of his paw pads while the fox officer brought him up to eye level with the rabbit.

"Y-Yes. I could use some help. But I need to know: Who are you guys? And where am I?" Emmet asked while calming himself down.

"Well. To answer your first question," the red fox spoke, "I'm Officer Nick Wilde. And this is my partner, Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD."

"ZPD? What does the Z stand for?" the little man asked the mammals.

"The Z stands for Zootopia," Judy answered him.

"Zoo... topia? Is that what this place is?"

"Yes sir. Where anyone can be anything," Judy smiled at him.

"Yessiree," Nick said with a chuckle.

"So you know our names. May we know yours?" Judy asked the yellow skinned minifigure.

"E-Emmet. Emmet Brickowski."


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Zootopia

"Emmet, huh? We actually had to find an Emmitt once. But by the looks of that name tag on your ankle," Judy said while pointing to Emmet's name tag, "your names are spelled differently."

"Lemme see?" Nick asked as Emmet turned around so he could let the canid see how it was spelled. "Oh yeah. The only difference here is that his name ended with an "I" and two "T"s... and he was an otter," Nick grinned.

"Either way, it's nice to meet you, Emmet," Judy said as she extended her paw out and pinched two of her fingers close together so his tiny hand could shake hers.

Emmet, still being cautious, reached out his right hand and placed it in the tiny space in between her fingers. As they shook, Emmet started to feel no threat toward them. Nick then did the same and shook Emmet's hand.

"Y'know, you look a LOT like a LEGO minifigure," Nick said observing Emmet a little more.

"Oh yeah, you're right, Nick," Judy agreed.

Emmet was confused as to what they were talking about.

"A what now?" he asked the fox and rabbit.

"A minifigure. They're little people that are a part of these toys from a company called LEGO. Except here they look like mammals rather than... what you're supposed to look like," Judy responded.

"A toy? I'm not a-" Emmet then remembered something from when he saw the Man Upstairs. The smaller creature he called Finn, which Emmet now guessed was his son, said that everything was bought at a toy store. Emmet then realized, piecing that and what Nick and Judy said together, he was a toy. "...toy," Emmet said with a frown.

"Emmet? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Judy asked with a sympathetic expression.

"What's wrong, pal?" Nick asked with his ears behind his head.

"I just... I can't believe I didn't realize before that... I'm a toy. A little insignificant toy," Emmet sighed while sitting down in Nick's paw. "That's why everything is so big... and nothing here is made of... bricks. Or LEGO, as you call it."

Nick and Judy looked at each other with sad faces, feeling Emmet's sadness as he learned what he really was.

"Emmet," Nick finally spoke, "you are not insignificant. You seem like a really nice guy. And very special, too," the red fox complimented forcing Emmet to smile a little. "And we promise that we will help you with whatever you need."

"That's right. At the ZPD, we don't give up on anyone. Especially ones who are unique like you," Judy said while petting Emmet's brown hair with her soft paw.

Emmet then stood up and looked at her, then Nick.

"Thank you, Officer Hopps. Thank you, Officer Wilde," Emmet said tearfully.

"Please, call me Judy."

"And call me Nick," they softly replied with smiles.

"Very well. Judy, Nick," Emmet smiled wiping away a tear.

"So Emmet, are you here alone?" Judy questioned as she took Emmet from Nick's paw since it was starting to get tired.

"No, I'm here with-" Emmet paused as he realized that Lucy was still missing. "...Lucy" he whispered.

"Who?" Nick asked as his ears twitched when Emmet whispered something.

"Lucy. My girlfriend. She was with me when we traveled here. But I woke up in that alley over there and she was gone," Emmet pointed to the dark alley that he had previously exited. "Lucy? Lucy!? Where are you!?" Emmet yelled looking around now that he was higher up in Judy's paw. "If you can hear me, answer!"

"Whoah there, E.B., were gonna have to ask you to calm down," Nick said.

Emmet turned around, noticing Nick called him by a name he had never been called before.

"What did you call me?" Emmet asked, feeling a little thrown off by it.

"Oh, sorry. I have a tendency to call people by nicknames. If you prefer your real name, I can call you that," Nick apologized.

"No, it's fine. I'm just really on edge. I'm in a whole new world and I can't find my girlfriend, so I'm a little jumpy when it comes to new things," Emmet apologized to the fox.

"Perhaps we should head back to the station to file a missing mammal report," Judy recommended.

"What? But we gotta find her now!" Emmet demanded.

"Emmet, calm down. We just need to notify all the other officers just in case they find her. Plus, we need to ask you some questions about yourself and where you're from, ok? Do you trust us?" Nick asked kneeling down so his snout was in front of Emmet.

Emmet needed their help. There was no way he'd be able to find Lucy by himself in this strange world called 'Zootopia', let alone find a way back home. Emmet did admit, he did have trouble telling if people are being honest due to him being extremely naive. He trusted Rex Dangervest, but he turned out to be an evil version of himself from the future. But the way Judy and Nick were speaking to him. They seemed like genuine and kind animals.

"Yes. I trust you guys," Emmet said now fully in trust of the two officers that stood before him.

"Thank you," Judy smiled. "Now, how exactly are we suppose to get him in the car properly? It isn't exactly meant for small things like mice or minifigures."

"I got that covered, Carrots," Nick smugged while grabbing Emmet with his right paw.

He then unbuttoned one of the pockets in his uniform and placed him carefully into it.

"You good there, E.B.?" Nick asked.

Emmet was rather comfortable in the fox's shirt pocket.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

As Judy and Nick walked back to the side of the car, they closed the doors, buckled their seatbelts and drove back to the ZPD with Emmet.


	3. Chapter 3 - Good Cop, Sly Cop, Sweet Cop

While driving back to the ZPD, Emmet kept looking through the windows and took in all the looks of this gleaming city. It was truly a fascinating place. And now that they were in a more public area, Emmet could see animals everywhere. Elephants, giraffes, bunnies, cheetahs, zebras and many more.

"Are all the citizens here animals?" Emmet asked.

"They don't call it ZOOtopia for nothing," Nick answered.

"Hehe. Yeah, guess I should've figured," Emmet said feeling embarrassed.

"So Emmet, are you a construction worker? That orange vest of yours really gives it away," Judy asked.

Emmet turned his head to Judy, noticing her nose was twitching with curiosity.

"Was. Not anymore. I've since become a master builder," Emmet quickly answered her question.

"What's a master builder?" asked the tall slender vulpine.

"It's someone who can make anything by using their imagination and using the type of bricks they have in their surroundings," Emmet said with a proud smile.

"Anything, huh?" Nick smirked while concentrating on the road in front of him. "So could you build me a better paycheck?"

Emmet stared dumbfounded at the fox above him.

"Yeaaaaaah... no. Besides, I can only do it with bricks. And unfortunately, this city lacks that specific element," Emmet answered sarcastically.

"Plus, The Chief would never approve, dumb fox," Judy smirked as she lightly punched Nick in the arm.

"Hey, a guy can dream, can't he?" Nick asked her.

Luckily, it wasn't a long drive to the station. As they pulled into the parking lot, Emmet caught sight of the ZPD. It was huge! And the architecture was extremely unique. As the car came to a stop in an open parking space, Nick and Judy unbuckled themselves and stepped out of the car. Making sure they closed behind them, Nick and Judy walked up the steps and entered the massive police station. Upon walking through the double doors, Emmet saw many more officers walking through the lobby every which way. Most of them being extremely massive. He saw tigers, elephants, rhinos, lions, polar bears and many more large mammals.

"I'm not seeing any other fox or rabbit officers," Emmet judged as he continued observing from Nick's shirt pocket.

"We're the first of our kind here at the ZPD, Emmet. You're looking at the first fox and bunny to ever join the force," Judy proudly smiled while looking at Nick, him also looking at her with a smug face.

"R-really!? That's awesome! Must be a big responsibility to be the only ones to represent your species in this place, huh?"

"It can be at times, but we are the best at what we do. Aren't we, Carrots?" Nick smirked at his partner.

"You got that right, slick," she returned with a side hug that threw him and Emmet off.

"Why do you guys call each other that? Carrots? Slick? What's the story behind those?" asked the orange vested yellow skinned man.

"Well, Carrots is a name Nick calls me because I come from a place called Bunnyburrow, and because my parents are carrot farmers, and me being a rabbit, he naturally just calls me that since it kind of fits. As for why I call him slick, at one point, Nick here was a con-artist, and plus, foxes can be sneaky and smart sometimes, so it just popped into my mind to call him that at one point," Judy kindly explained.

"Hey, that comment about foxes being sneaky isn't very nice... partner," Nick said with a blank expression.

"Don't twist your tail up in a knot, Nick. I meant that in a good way. Especially when it comes to you," she winked.

After that whole conversation, they approached the front desk where Emmet saw a name plaque reading "Clawhauser". But there was no one behind the desk.

"Clawhauser?" Judy called.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a thump from under the desk. Coming up from under the desk and rubbing his head with his paw, was an overweight cheetah with a name tag reading the same name as the plaque on the desk.

"Oh! Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde! I wasn't expecting to see you guys back so early. I thought you were on patrol, no?" the cheetah asked, not even noticing Emmet in Nick's shirt.

Emmet just listened as Judy explained why they had returned.

"We were on patrol. But then we ran into someone who kind of needs our help," Judy stated.

"Oh? And where is this someone who you're referring to?" Clawhauser asked with a little excitement.

It wasn't often that Clawhauser got to meet new people since he always stayed behind the desk.

"He's right here, Claw," Nick said while raising his paw and pointing to Emmet in front of his chest.

Clawhauser looked down to see the little plastic minifigure tucked snuggly in Officer Wilde's pocket. When the cheetah caught sight of him, Emmet nervously waved and said hello.

"What in the- Is that... a talking LEGO minifigure!?" the cheetah Officer asked feeling a little weirded out. "Am I seeing this right or have I been eating too many donuts lately?"

"As much as we understand how you'd think that, Claw, you're not seeing things," Nick said while shaking his head and taking Emmet out of his shirt and placing him on the desk but far enough away from the edge so he wouldn't fall off.

"O... M... Goodness! This is so cool!" Clawhauser squealed, forcing other officers around them to turn in their direction.

Emmet was glad he wasn't getting criticized for looking different than anyone else, but was a little thrown off by the amount of excitement the cheetah had.

"Sorry, I need to calm myself down. I just never thought I'd see something like this before," Claw spoke while placing his paws on his cheeks and bending down a little.

"Clawhauser, this is Emmet. Emmet, this is Officer Clawhauser, the radio dispatcher here at the ZPD," Judy said kindly introducing the two of them.

Emmet turned back to the cheetah and extended his claw hand out to shake the cheetah's paw.

"It's nice to meet you, Officer Clawhauser," Emmet politely said.

"Oh please, call me Ben. It's easier that way," Ben chuckled as he shakes Emmet's claw hand. "And it's nice to meet you, too, Emmet."

"Very well, Ben. You know, I have a friend named Ben. But we call him Benny. He's a spaceman from the 1980s who kind of has an obsession with spaceships," Emmet laughed while being reminded of his blue suited astronaut friend.

"You're friends with an astronaut? That's awesome!" Clawhauser spoke with a jitter.

"Anyway, me and Officer Hopps here are going to inform the chief about your missing girlfriend. Then he'll probably want to see you if I had to take a WILDE guess," Nick grinned while poking fun at his own name.

"Missing girlfriend? Oh no, that's terrible! It's a good thing you ran into Nick and Judy here, Emmet. They're the best at finding missing people! Why, they found 14 missing animals during their first case!" Ben complimented his fellow officers.

Emmet was very shocked. 14!? Wow! These guys must really be the best here. Now I feel my chances of finding Lucy are greater than ever! he thought.

"Anyway, we won't be long. I'll come and get you when we're ready for you, Emmet," Judy said sweetly.

As Emmet watched them walk away, he felt grateful that they were taking time out of their day to help someone as small and vulnerable as he was.

"So Emmet," Ben began speaking again making him jump a little. "Where are you from? Lemme guess, a place where everything is made of LEGO, right?"

"Yes. I am, actually. It's called Syspocalypstar. But before that it was called Apocalypseburg, and before that, Bricksburg."

As Emmet explained the events that took place since he found the piece of resistance all those years ago, Ben was amazed that in such a short time, Emmet went from a nobody to being the most well known hero ever.

"Then my future self, Rex, disappeared as the timeline had been altered, and then we combined our two worlds together to make Sysparkcalypstar. And that's pretty much it," Emmet finished.

"Ok, let me see if I got this straight. You started out as an average construction worker, found this strange relic called 'the piece of resistance' to stop this President Business guy from using 'the kragle', then when you did, aliens destroyed your world, took your friends to a far away galaxy where you'd meet a future version of you, almost killed everyone in the process and then settled everything out by building a new world?"

"Yep. That... pretty much sums it up," Emmet confirmed.

"And your friends with Batman, one of the greatest super heroes ever, a pirate with no body named Metalbeard, a unicorn cat named Unikitty, a spaceman with a cracked helmet from the 80s named Benny, and your girlfriend, Lucy?" Clawhauser asked.

"Yep. That's my life in a nutshell for you," Emmet smiled.

"That's..."

"Unbelievable? I can understand how you'd think that's crazy-"

"No! Emmet, that's awesome! That must've been quite a ride for you, huh?" the cheetah reassured the plastic figurine.

"Hehe, yeah it was. And to top that all off with a cherry... I'm here where there are no bricks so I can't use my master building skills to get home or find Lucy," he sighed. "What if... what if I never find her? What if..." Emmet pulled out the ring that he still had. "What if I never get to place this ring on her hand and marry her?" Emmet said tearfully.

Ben's eyes widened when Emmet pulled out the shiny gold ring.

"You... were going to marry her!?" he gasped.

"I already proposed. But... she didn't give me an answer," Emmet said sheepishly.

"She didn't say yes or no?"

"She was about to say something, but then there was a loud noise, we got sucked into a portal and we, or at least I, ended up here... without her."

Clawhauser felt really bad for Emmet.

"Emmet. You listen here and you listen good. We will find her. We will help you find her. Because here at the ZPD, we don't give up on anyone. Big or small. We've had to find many mice before. Who's to say we can't find Lucy?"

Emmet smiled at the cheetah. Feeling better, Emmet thanked him for his compassion and sincerity that they'd find his girl.

"Anytime. Hey, you know what cheers me up when I feel down?" Ben asked.

"What?"

"A donut," Claw said while taking about a chocolate covered donut and placing it on the desk. "Here. Have a bite."

Emmet stared at the massive donut in front of him. He had had donuts before, but they were all so small, and not as bulky. Emmet walked toward it and placed his face up against the glaze and chocolate. It looked and smelled delicious, despite him not having a nose. He leaned forward and took a bite, which surprised him.

I can eat what they have here!? Well... at least I won't go hungry, Emmet thought as as he chewed the delectable treat from his new friend.

"Mmm. Wow. That's really good. Thanks," Emmet swallowed.

"You're welcome," Ben said before taking finishing off the donut.

Emmet chuckled and then noticed something.

"Um... Officer, you got a little something..."

The cheetah looked around for what the little man was pointing at.

"The what?"

"In your neck. I think there's a..."

The cheetah reached around his neck fold until he found the object, pulling out a donut.

"Oh! There you went you little dickens," he said before eating that one as well.

Just then, Emmet and Ben saw Judy making her way back.

"Hey guys. You getting along well?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we were just sharing a donut," Emmet replied.

"Aww, that's sweet. Well anyway, The Chief is ready to see you, Emmet. You ready?"

Emmet nodded as he walked to the edge of the desk and jumped into Judy's soft white paw.

"Thanks for the kind words, Ben. And enjoy the rest of your donuts," Emmet thanked the friendly cheetah.

"You're welcome, Emmet. And remember, we will find Lucy."

"That's right, Emmet. We'll find her," Judy agreed with her coworker.

Emmet and Claw waved as they departed each other's company.

"So Emmet, just to give you a little heads up. The Chief is a little tough on the outside, but on the inside, he's very nice and caring. Just... try not to make him mad," Judy whispered to him.

"I sure hope I don't," Emmet said as they approached the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Friends

Before opening the door, Emmet looked up and saw words on the door that read 'Chief Bogo'. Emmet gulped as Judy grabbed the door handle and entered Bogo's office. Sitting in a chair in front of a desk was Nick, who looked in their direction with a normal expression. And sitting behind the desk, over-towering both the fox and rabbit, was an 8 foot tall water buffalo. Emmet tried to remain calm despite him being terrified on the inside. He had a face that was not happy, but not angry. Rather, a serious look that kind of reminded Emmet of Bad Cop but without the shades.

"Glad you could rejoin us, Hopps," he said in a low voice.

"Miss us, Carrots?" Nick asked putting his smug face back on.

"Quiet, Wilde," Bogo growled.

Nick immediately apologized as his orange and brown ears fell back behind his head.

"Is that him, Hopps?" The Chief asked the rabbit.

"Yes, sir. This is him."

Judy placed Emmet at the edge of Bogo's desk so he was close to them.

"So..." Bogo said while crossing his muscular arms. "You're this Emmet person Hopps and Wilde have told me about."

Emmet gulped as he replied.

"Y-Yes, sir. I-I-I am."

Bogo could hear the fear in Emmet's voice. Not changing his expression, he spoke in his low voice again.

"Listen, son. Hopps and Wilde have explained your situation to me, and I understand your predicament and how you feel. But I promise, there is no need to fear any of us. So please remain calm as we try and figure this out," Bogo mumbled while giving a more understanding look.

Emmet looked back to the fox and rabbit as they both smiled at him, signaling it was alright.

"Ok. Thank you. And I'll try, sir," Emmet said with courage.

"Very good. Now, before we go any further, I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?" the buffalo asked as he pulled open a drawer and placed a pair of glasses on his face while grabbing a red folder. Emmet knew this was what police did, so he complied.

"Yes, sir. Ask away," Emmet kindly answered while sitting down.

"Very good. First question: What is your full name?"

"Emmet Brickowski."

"Age?"

"29."

"Place of birth?"

"Bricksburg."

"Current place of residence?"

"Syspocalypstar."

Bogo raised one of his eyebrows in confusion at that name.

"How do you spell that?" he asked politely.

"S-y-s-p-o-c-a-l-y-p-s-t-a-r. Syspocalypstar."

"Thank you. Next question: What is your current occupation?"

"I was a construction worker, but now I am a master builder."

"That's someone who can create something using their imaginations, sir," Judy explained.

"Thank you, Hopps."

"And a construction worker is someone who follows blueprints to build something, sir," Nick teased.

Bogo looked at Nick with rage in his eyes.

"Shutting up," Nick cowardly mumbled.

Emmet could tell Nick was very laid back and a big jokester. Bogo continued asking questions about Emmet's life until he finally finished.

"Alright. Now, let's get on with what you need help with. So, Hopps and Wilde have told me that you came here with your girlfriend, correct?" Bogo asked while taking out a single sheet of paper.

"Yes, sir. Her name is Lucy," Emmet confirmed.

"Where was the last place you saw her?"

"We..." Emmet paused briefly trying to remember exactly what happened before he blacked out. "We were in our house, just saying hi to each other. She was going to help one of our friends out with something when I stopped her so I could ask her something. I asked her to marry me, but before she could give me an answer, there was a loud bang and she went to investigate. We opened the back door and this portal, or rift, sucked us in and as we fell through, we both closed our eyes and held hands. But when I woke up here, she was gone," Emmet explained as he began to frown, feeling awful that he lost her again.

From behind him, Judy and Nick frowned, hearing that Emmet had proposed to her but never found out if he was going to be married or not.

"I see," Bogo replied as he finished writing what Emmet had said. "And what does she look like?"

"Well... she looks like me... somewhat. Yellow skin, light blue and pink hair with a pony tail on the right, and she wears a black hoodie and pants with some light blue and pink spray paint on them."

"Mhmm. And whats her last name?" Bogo asked.

"It's uh... uh... erm. Huh. I actually don't know." Emmet said with a dumbfounded look.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell us that you've been dating this girl for however many years, and during all that time, you never asked to find out her last name?" Nick asked.

"Well she doesn't really like to talk about her past a lot. Heck, she even had to keep changing her name. Darkstorm, Geminizzle, Neversmile, Freakface, Snazzypants, and then Wyldstyle. Which that last one she still goes by sometimes. She's kind of a rebel mixed with a tint of goth," Emmet explained.

"Ok, then. Well... since you were going to ask her to marry you, I'll just put your last name as hers," Bogo decided.

Emmet grinned as he liked the idea of Lucy having his last name.

"Alright, that's all we needed from you, Mr. Brickowski. We promise, one way or another, we will find her," Bogo assured him.

"Thank you, Chief Bogo," Emmet thanked the water buffalo. "And please, call me Emmet."

"Uh huh. Now, Hopps, Wilde, I want you two to get back to your patrol," Bogo ordered.

"Yes, sir," they said simultaneously saluted.

"Um, what about me?" Emmet nervously asked as the three officers stared at him. "I mean, what do I do? Where do I go?"

Judy and Nick looked at each other and knew Emmet couldn't just go wandering around Zootopia by himself. And he still needed help. And helping people was what they did best. They knew what they needed to do.

"You can come with us, pal," Nick said as he stretched out his paw for Emmet.

"Now hold on, Wilde. I don't think that's the best idea," Bogo objected.

"Sir, Officer Wilde may have a point. Emmet needs help. And we may be the best chance he has. We found those missing mammals, who's to say we can't find Lucy? Please, sir?" Judy begged to her boss.

Emmet never thought he'd meet anyone who were so kind upon meeting. Emmet sheepishly smiled at Judy as Bogo sighed.

"Fine. Take him. But he's your responsibility, then."

"We understand, sir," Nick assured the buffalo.

"And while your at it, search for his girlfriend since he knows what she looks like. I suppose I can get Fangmeyer and Delgato to patrol instead. Dismissed."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the three saluted toward the Chief as Nick picked Emmet up and placed him back in his shirt pocket.

Walking through the doorway and shutting it behind them, the three would carefully make their way downstairs and back to the main lobby.

"Judy, Nick... thank you. Thank you... for everything you've done so far. You don't know how much this means to me," Emmet blushed.

"Hey, it's no trouble, E.B. We're always here to help a friend in need," Nick spoke from above. "If there's ever anything you need, just let us know."

Emmet felt so grateful toward them. He then turned around and as best he could, hugged the fox with a smile.

"Thank you," Emmet said with watery eyes.

Nick placed a finger on Emmet's back to return the tiny hug. Judy smiled as the two finished their hug and spoke firmly.

"Come on, boys. We got a missing girlfriend to find."


	5. Chapter 5 - Plan of Rescue

"Where is Wyldstyle? She said she'd help repair my spaceship," Benny said as he continued to wait for her. Benny was dressed in a retro blue spaceman suit mixed with sparkles and Star sunglasses on a cracked helmet.

"Maybe she got caught up with Emmet about something?" Sweet Mayhem answered. Sweet Mayhem is the naval commander of Syspocalypstar. She wore a white uniform with light blue markings and clear blue wings with rocket shoes that allowed her to fly. She also has pink skin and shiny blue hair with twin pony tails.

"Perhaps we ought to go check on the lads?" Metalbeard suggested. Metalbeard was a master builder and pirate who unfortunately lost his body after a run in with Lord Business, and then recreated his body several times using spare pieces which were now rainbow colored and covered in sparkles. He had a metal eyepatch over his right eye and had a big metal beard under his face.

Benny and Mayhem agreed that it couldn't hurt to check on their friends.

The three friends walked up the hill and entered the yard. Upon stepping onto the porch, Benny knocked on the door.

"Emmet? Wyldstyle? You guys in there? You said you were gonna help us with my spaceship. Remember?"

There was no answer.

"Lucy? It's us. Should we come back later?" Mayhem asked.

They peered in through the window and didn't see anyone inside. She then pushed on the door and surprisingly found it was unlocked.

"Me thinks something fishy is going on. And not the swimming kind," Metalbeard worried.

"Metalbeard, search the outside while we take a look inside.

Entering the house, Mayhem placed her helmet over her head.

"I will scan the place to see if anything is out of the ordinary," she said with a deep voice.

Her helmet had a built in voice changer that altered the user's voice to become deeper.

"Benny, you take upstairs and I'll check downstairs."

As Benny walked up the stairs to the second floor of the house, Sweet Mayhem continued scanning. Upon entering the kitchen, she noticed two coffee cups sitting on the dining room table.

"Barely any sips? That's highly unlike Emmet and Lucy to do. Especially in the morning," Sweet Mayhem spoke skeptically.

She continued scanning but couldn't find anything out of place.

"Nothing out of place upstairs," Benny reported as he floated down the stairs. "Maybe they're outside on their porch swing?"

"It's worth a look," the general affirmed.

Opening the back door, they'd find the porch lifeless.

"Did ye mateys find anything inside?" asked Metalbeard.

"Nothing except two barely touched coffees," Mayhem reported to the pirate.

"Well there ain't nothing out here," Metalbeard told the naval commander.

"This doesn't make any sense. It's not like they could've vanished out of- wait! I'm picking up something," Mayhem said with her altered voice. "My readings are picking up a large quantity of dark energy in the air."

"Dark energy? What's dark energy doing here?" Benny gasped.

"I'm not sure. But we're going to find out. Stand back. I'm going to take a sample," Mayhem ordered as she pulled out a vacuum and sucked in some air. "Let's get these to the lab downtown"

At the science lab in Syspocalypstar, Benny, Metalbeard and Sweet Mayhem awaited the results of the dark energy.

"Anything?" Benny asked.

"You cannot rush science. One moment, please," replied a blue skinned vampire with clear blue hair.

Suddenly, a screen lit up and displayed the results.

"Impossible!" he gassed.

"What? What did ye find!?" Metalbeard arghed.

"This energy. It's the kind used for..." he paused for a brief moment. "Inter-dimensional travel!"

"Inter-dimensional travel!? But I thought that was a myth," Sweet asked.

"Oh I assure you, it's no myth," the vampire assured them. "Our universe is only one of many. And most likely, this energy is from a portal that must've transported Emmet and Lucy to another universe."

"Then how are we going to find them? I mean it's not like we can just build a portal device that allows us to go to where they went," Metalbeard groaned.

"Actually, you can," the vampire retorted.

"Vampire say what now?" Benny asked.

"I happen to have instructions for a dimensional gateway right here," he said while pulling out instructions for said gateway. Mayhem took them and just stared at them with a confused look and then at her vampire ally.

"Since when did you take interest in this?" she asked.

"Mayhem, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"O... k then. So we build the portal and then what?"

"Just insert the same particles in this sample and it should automatically open a portal taking you to wherever it took them. Any further questions? No? Alrighty then. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some DJing to do."

Exiting the building, the three would stare at the instruction booklet.

"Ok, so we just get the bricks needed for the portal, build the portal, travel to wherever they went, rescue Emmet and Wyldstyle and everything goes back to normal?" Benny asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Mayhem agreed with the spaceman. "But we're gonna need help if we go through with this. Metalbeard, find Batman and Unikitty. Benny, you and I will get the bricks needed to complete this thing. We got friends to rescue."

Darkness. That's all that could be seen. Suddenly, a car horn could be heard. Lucy awoke and suddenly stared up at a clear blue sky. She turned over and heard another horn. Looking down, she saw that she was on top of a building of some kind. But something caught her attention immediately. Everywhere she looked, she could see mice and other rodents walking and driving in cars down below.

"What in the heck?" she asked feeling a little scared. "Where are we? Emmet are you seeing this? Emmet?"

But like how Emmet noticed she was missing, she noticed he was missing.

"Oh no. Not again. I gotta get out of here and find him," she decided as she jumped off the other side of the building.

But when she did, she didn't look where she was jumping. Suddenly, she found herself in the middle of a busy road and cars started swerving around her while mice who saw her started to run and panic. Running as careful as possible, Lucy dodged the cars and ran between two buildings from preventing anymore panic. Catching her breath, Lucy looked out at this strange place from behind a corner. There were no bricks either, so she couldn't master build her way out of this one. She then caught eye of a what looked to be an arctic shrew talking on the phone while crossing the street. But she didn't look before crossing, and a car was coming straight at her. Lucy saw what was about to happen but at the same time she didn't want to attract anymore attention to herself. But at the same time, she couldn't just stand around when she could help. Running fast, Lucy ran to save the arctic shrew.

"Look out!" Lucy called as the arctic shrew suddenly looked up to her and she pushed her out of the way just in time.

As Lucy landed on the sidewalk, she looked to the car that almost hit them and saw the driver waving a fist out the window screaming something from inside the car.

"Maybe next time you should consider braking for pedestrians!" Lucy screamed at the driver.

Lucy looked back to the arctic shrew and saw she was getting up from the sidewalk.

"Here, let me help you."

"Oh no, it's fine. But thank you for saving-" the shrew suddenly paused when she caught sight of Lucy. "me." she spoke in a high pitched voice.

Her cell phone was still on as a mature male voice was still speaking through the other end.

"Oh! Yes daddy, I'm still here. I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going and then this very nice lady saved me."

There was some more talk between the shrew and her father. Lucy was still looking around trying to figure out where she was.

"Yes, daddy. I'll be waiting for him. See you soon," the shrew spoke as she hung up the line. "Sorry about that. My father is a little protective."

"Oh it's fine," Lucy replied.

"But thank you for saving me. Funny thing, this isn't the first time this has happened. Really need to take more care when crossing the road," the shrew giggled.

"You're welcome. I may be new here, but I'm not someone to let someone get hurt."

"Yeah, I'll say. Never seen you here before. You look like someone who's trying to become sassiest girl of the year," the shrew laughed making Lucy chuckle. "Well, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Fru Fru. What's your name?" Fru Fru asked.

"I'm Wyld-" Lucy stopped herself. She had said months prior that she was going to start using her real name again. "Lucy. My name's Lucy."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Lucy," Fru Fru spoke kindly as she and Lucy shook hands. "And can I just say, I LOVE your hair! What brand of dye did you use to get it in those colors?"

"Oh it's not colored. This is my real hair. It's naturally pink and blue like this," Lucy answered while stroking her hair.

"Really!? That's so cool! It's very cute and unique. Are you in need of some help or something? You look troubled."

"I am. Firstly, can you tell me where I am?"

"Oh sure. This is Little Rodentia," Fru Fru answered. "One of the twelve districts here in Zootopia."

"Zootopia? And what do you mean one of twelve districts? There's more to this place!?" Lucy worried.

"Here. We're here, and if I scroll out, this is the whole city."

As Lucy saw Fru Fru zoom out on her phone, the city became so big that Lucy's eyes widened until it showed the full city. It was miles long and miles wide.

"Oh, Emmet," Lucy whispered. "Where are you?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Songs of similar tastes

Fru Fru kindly stayed with Lucy, answering all the questions about the city she was currently 'visiting'.

"So the whole population of this city is animals?"

"That's right. Specifically mammals."

"Right... mammals."

"Are there no animals where you're from?" Fru Fru asked.

"No, there are. It's just... they don't walk on two legs, talk, use technology or anything like that," Lucy explained.

"Really? Well that's strange. Maybe not to you, though," the arctic shrew giggled.

Continuing to make small talk, Fru Fru and Lucy exited Little Rodentia and out into the main part of the city. A limousine pulled up in from of them, and out stepped a giant polar bear wearing a tuxedo.

"Hello Raymond. Good to see you."

"You guys know each other?" Lucy curiously asked.

"He works for my father," Fru Fru explained.

"Ah. Ok then."

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways. It was nice meeting you, Lucy."

Lucy smiled as she shook hands with the arctic shrew.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Fru Fru. And thanks again for explaining to me the details about this place."

"You're very welcome. And thank you for saving me back there. Good luck finding your boyfriend and finding a way home."

"Thanks so much. Bye now." Lucy waved , turning around, but stopped as a voice spoke out.

"Not so fast, miss," Raymond spoke with a heavy Russian accent. "The boss wishes to meet the one who saved his daughter."

"Wh-What? No no, I couldn't. Plus, I really need to find a way out of here," Lucy hesitated and started walking again, only to be stopped by the polar bear's giant paw.

"The boss demands it," he spoke with a blank face.

Lucy looked at Fru Fru.

"He's not going to take no for an answer," she spoke in her high pitched voice. "Maybe I could ask my father if he could help you?"

"I-I guess?" Lucy spoke nervously. "Alright, then," Lucy nodded.

Raymond carefully picked up the pink and blue haired minifigure, followed by the female arctic shrew.

"Don't worry, Lucy. Something tells me you're in for a warm welcome," Fru Fru smiled as the limousine door closed and drove off.

Meanwhile, Emmet, Nick and Judy were still searching for Lucy. Emmet sat on the dashboard, while Nick drove and Judy helped Emmet look through the passenger seat window.

"See anything, Carrots?"

"Nothing yet, slick," the rabbit replied to the fox.

Judy suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket. Pulling out her phone, she got a notification saying that their shift was ending in five minutes. Nick noticed as well and the two looked at each other, knowing that Emmet wasn't going to be thrilled that they would have to stop the search until tomorrow.

"Not it," Nick whispered to her.

Judy stared at him angrily for a second and placed her phone back in her pocket. Tapping Emmet gently on the shoulder, Judy spoke to the little man.

"Emmet?"

"Yeah, Judy?"

"We um... our shift is ending in five minutes. We're gonna have to stop looking for Lucy until tomorrow," she spoke with her ears behind her head.

"What? But we can't stop now! There's still so many places she could be!" Emmet demanded.

"Emmet, we understand how you feel and why you want to keep looking," Nick spoke suddenly. "But we can only do it for so long, pal. Don't worry. As Judy said, we'll start looking again first thing in the morning, ok?"

Emmet still didn't want to stop. But if that's what had to happen, then he wouldn't argue any more. Plus, he didn't want to tire Nick and Judy out after all they've done for him so far.

"Ok. First thing tomorrow?" Emmet sighed.

"We promise," Judy smiled.

Trust them, Emmet, he thought. Lucy will be fine. She's tough. She can handle herself out there.

"Ok. I guess we can call a night. Just as long as we try again tomorrow."

"Absolutely pal. We told you we'd help you. And that's exactly what we're going to do," Nick smiled as he slowed down while approaching a stop sign. "Now, let's head back to the ZPD so the three of us can go home."

Emmet's face changed to a confused look as Nick said those words.

"The three of us?" Emmet asked.

"Yes, the three of us. You can't stay out on the streets, Emmet. Me and Nick privately talked it over and we decided that you'll bunk with us," Judy sweetly spoke.

"Wait, you guys live together?"

"Sure do. Although we gotta warn ya. Things can get pretty crazy at night," the fox officer smirked toward his partner.

"Oh shut it you!" she retorted.

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly do that. I don't want to be a burden to you guys. You've already done enough for me, you don't need to do that," Emmet politely rejected the offer.

"This isn't something to debate about, bud," the reynard interrupted. "You're staying with us until we find Lucy and get you home."

"But I-"

"No buts. Emmet, when we make up our minds, you can't change them," Judy smiled.

Emmet felt as if he was going to cry because of how generous this bunny and fox were being toward him.

"Thank you guys," the minifigure gratefully replied to them, trying to hold in tears. "You guys have done too much for me. I promise, I will find a way to pay you guys back."

"You're welcome, Emmet. We'd do anything to help someone out. And there's no need to repay us," Judy widely smiled.

"Hey now, I'd kind of like something in return for my generosity," Nick teased.

Judy then punched Nick in the arm, causing the car to swerve slightly.

"Ow!" Nick yelped. "You're lucky there wasn't a car in the other lane. Otherwise we'd be dead, Officer Hopps."

"Well then don't say things like that, Officer Wilde."

Emmet couldn't help but think something as the two partners playfully bantered.

"Guys, it's fine. Judy, I know Nick was joking. And Nick, joking or not, I want to pay you guys back. Sound good?" Emmet smiled while trying to get them to stop before they got into an argument.

"Emmet, you really don't have to-"

"Judy, when you help Emmet Brickowski out as much as you two have, then you better prepare to get repaid for your generosity. And there is nothing you can do that'll change my mind," Emmet winked at them.

Nick grinned slyly at the bunny, forcing her to shake her head and role her eyes.

"How about we listen to some music while we drive back?" Judy suggested while pulling out her phone and opening the music app.

"Oh no. Please don't play the song," the red fox groaned.

"Yes, I'm playing the song. Our guest here is new so he should get to hear it," Judy grinned as she tapped her phone.

Then, a pop song began blasting from her phone, causing Nick to tense.

"I messed up tonight, I lost another fight, lost to myself built I'll just start again. I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground, but I always get up now to see what's next."

"What song is this, Judy?"

"This is 'Try Everything'. It's by Gazelle."

"A.K.A. The ear worm of Zootopia," Nick groaned.

"If you hate it so much, how come you started dancing with me at that Gazelle concert last year?"

"Because I didn't want to stand out like a sore thumb by not dancing."

"After I hip bumped you to join me, Mr. Party Killer," Judy smirked.

"Hey! Just because I'm not much of a dancer, doesn't mean I don't like to have some fun."

"Sure, slick. You keep telling yourself that," Judy responded as the song continued playing.

"I won't give up, no I won't give in till I reach the end and then I'll start again. No I won't leave. I wanna try everything. I want to try even though I could fail. I won't give up, no I won't give in till I reach the end and then I'll start again. No I won't leave. I wanna try everything. I want to try even though I could fail. Oh oh oh oh oh. Try everything. Oh oh oh oh oh. Try everything. Oh oh oh oh oh. Try everything. Oh oh oh oh oh."

The song would go on for a few more verses, with Judy jamming and mouthing the words before finally coming to an end.

"Try everything."

"Wow! That was actually a really good song! Very inspirational if I must say," Emmet commented.

"See, Nick? Someone else sees the message it tries to send."

"I get the message, Carrots. It's just when you listen to it after so many times that it starts to get old."

"Whatever, slick. So Emmet, do you have a song that helps keep you motivated?"

Emmet grinned as he knew exactly what he was going to answer her question with.

"Oh you betcha, Judy! I listen to it everyday!"

"Oh yeah? What's it called?" Judy asked, feeling excited to hear his favorite song.

"It's called 'Everything is Awesome!' It's by far the best song ever made in my world!"

"'Everything is Awesome'? What an original name," Nick judged.

"Sounds interesting," Judy complimented. "Personally, I like to believe everything can be awesome. How does it go, Emmet?"

"I can actually do better. I have it on my phone so I can-"

Emmet suddenly froze as he remembered he had his phone the whole time.

"My phone! I can't believe I just remembered I have it with me!"

Emmet then switched to the phone app and dialed Lucy's number. But unfortunately, he was met with a dial tone, saying that the number he was trying to contact doesn't exist.

"Dang! She must've left her phone back in Syspocalypstar."

"Sorry about that E.B." Nick apologized, although somewhat relieved that they didn't waste their time looking for her while Emmet could've called her at any time.

"Well... guess that idea is out the window," Emmet sighed with a disappointed look. "But anyway, lemme play the song for guys!" Emmet quickly cheered up while switching to the music app. Tapping the screen a single time, the famous catchy pop song that Emmet knew all too well.

"Everything is Awesome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team! Everything is Awesome when you're living out a dream! Everything is better when we stick together. Side by side, you and I, gonna win forever! Let's party forever. We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me! We're all working in harmony. Everything is Awesome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team! Everything is Awesome when you're living out a dream!"

As the song came to an end, Emmet smiled.

"Ah that song will never get old. So, what'd you guys think?"

"Well, it wasn't 'Try Everything', so therefore it's automatically better as long as I don't listen to it over and over and over again. Plus, it was short and simple. Just the way I like a song," Nick spoke, giving his opinion.

"Well I thought it was catchy and also tries to send a decent message. That even in the darkest times, just think that everything will be alright and that everything truly can be awesome. And it'll be better when you're with friends," the rabbit smiled at the fox.

"Well said, Judy! Well said," Emmet clapped.

"Don't mean to break up the nice conversation going, but it looks like we're reaching our destination," Nick pointed.

The three stared at the familiar building that was the ZPD headquarters.

"And ladies and gentlemammals, we have arrived at our destination. Thank you for choosing Wilde Airlines. That'll be $20... each," Nick demanded as he parked the cruiser.

"Oof. Sorry, slick. Don't have any on me at the moment."

"And I'm pretty sure I left my wallet back home. And even then, I'm pretty sure it isn't the type you're wanting," Emmet teased.

"Fine. But I'm putting you both on tabs. So I'm going to need that at a later time."

"Sure, Nick," Judy laughed as she picked up Emmet and exited the car.

As Judy shut the door behind her, Nick smirked before mumbling something.

"I love this rabbit."


End file.
